powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
History
History is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers SPD. It's the first crossover with the team from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis Broodwing uses the Dino Gems to bring the Dino Rangers to the future where they meet the S.P.D. Rangers. Cruger insists that the Dino Rangers remain in the Delta Base to avoid problems with the timeline, but when Emperor Gruumm launches his biggest attack yet, the S.P.D. Rangers may be in over their heads. Plot Broodwing meets with Professor Cerebros in a plan to bring Power Rangers from the past. Broodwing has secured three of the Dino Gems from the planet Onyx. 2005 - At Reefside High's one year reunion, Conner, Ethan, and Kira meet up and fill each other in on what they've been up to. The former Rangers find themselves in the future where Broodwing demands that they help him destroy the planet. The trio grab their Dino Gems and run, but they are soon cornered by Krybots. Ethan is surprised to find that Krybots are robots. Not quite Tyrannodrones. Broodwing confronts them again, demanding that they help him or else. The B-Squad shows up to protect these civilians from Broodwing's attack. The B-Squad introduce themselves as the Powers, but the trio reveal that they're the Power Rangers. The Dino Rangers given a grand tour of the Delta Base and are introduced to Doggie and Kat. The Dino Rangers are determined help against Broodwing, but the S.P.D. Rangers insist that it's too risky. The B-Squad Rangers are sent to handle Dragoul, which Broodwing has sent to lure them out. Though the Rangers send Dragoul on the run, they soon find themselves surrounded by an army of Krybots. The Dino Rangers insist on helping, but Cruger says if anything should happen to them, this future might not exist. The Omega Ranger is sent to deal with a giant monster in the city. He activates the Omegamax Megazord. Meanwhile, Cruger shows up as Shadow Ranger to help the other Rangers. Emperor Gruumm and Morgana have joined the party as well. Despite Cruger's warning, the Dino Rangers show up anyway to help their future comrades in battle. All nine Power Rangers morph into action. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" - "S.P.D. Emergency!" Ethan teams up with Sky and Bridge against Krybots. Green and Blue Rangers unite. Kira teamups up with Z and Syd to display girl power against Morgana - Pink and Yellow Rangers style. The two Red Rangers - Jack and Conner lead an ambush backed by the S.W.A.T. Command Truck. Cruger sends the B-Squad to help Omega Ranger. The Deltamax Megazord is formed to finish the job. Meanwhile, the Dino Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster and send Gruumm running. All ten of the Power Rangers come together to celebrate their victory over Gruumm. Conner, Ethan, and Kira want to stay and help out, but the S.P.D. Rangers convince them that they will go on to lead exciting and significant lives. After that, Conner, Ethan, and Kira have their memories wiped in order to prevent them from knowing too much about their futures. Primary Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Kelson Henderson as Boom *Josephine Davison as Morgana *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) *Derek Judge as Blue-Head Krybots (voice) *James Gaylyn as Orange-Head Krybots (voice) *Stig Eldred as Professor Cerebros (voice) *Patrick Wilson as Dragoul Minor Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez-Mercer (archive footage) Elements/Homages to Dino Thunder *When the SPD Rangers first talk with Conner, Kira and Ethan, the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers of the Dino Thunder Team, only Jack the SPD Red Ranger, Sky, the SPD Blue Ranger and Z, the SPD Yellow Ranger, are the only ones to speak. *Kat states that the Dino Thunder Team has faced off against the most treacherous villains in all of history. Some of this is true, as Tommy faced off against Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, Divatox, General Venjix, Steelon, Automon, Gerrok, Tezzla, Lothor's Army, and later on, the Armada. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent have only faced off against Lothor's Army. Kira later faces Thrax's evil Alliance in Operation Overdrive. *Kira jumps off of the wall and flies to Morgana the same way she did with Tori in Thunder Storm. *Similar to Trent, Sam, the white-colored Sixth Ranger, is left out of the battle. Trent was left out of some battles because he was evil or he had to tend to other matters. *The SPD Rangers mention everything the Dino Thunder Rangers have done: **Syd grew up listening to Kira's music. **Sky might have possibly been a soccer player, as he knows all about the Conner McKnight Soccer Program. **Ethan developed technology that even the S.P.D. uses in the future. *The place where Broodwing corners the Dino Thunder Rangers is the same place that the Dino Rangers fight against Goldenrod, and where Jack fights an Orange-Head in Wormhole. *Conner and Jack temporarily defend the SWAT Truck. Connor previously defended Hayley while she was driving the Dino Thunder Truck to destroy Mesogog's Island Fortress. *Ethan brings up how their previous base was a cave. *Dragoul is similar to Demagnetron, who also drills underground for attacks. *Nine rangers participate in the battle, similar to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. Notes *This episode was originally followed by Impact, which was aired out-of-order and before this episode by Disney. *Although the main three Dino Rangers appear, Tommy and Trent do not. They both appear in the second Dino Thunder/SPD teamup, Wormhole, though Jeffrey Parazzo plays both Trent and voices Tommy as Jason David Frank was absent (because of this Tommy doesn't appear unmorphed). *Trent appears in archive footage what Kat shows the SPD Rangers *This and Wormhole are Kira's only appearances without a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger credited in the same episode. She was a main cast member with Tommy Oliver, although he missed an episode being stuck in amber and this does not mean Jason David Frank appeared in every episode, and she appeared in Once A Ranger with Adam Park. *The Hidden Episode, "Before it Began" a Dino Thunder DVD extra which featured Ethan and Kira being shown the future of the Power Rangers through clips of this series, is rendered non-canon with this episode as they need everything explained to them. *Jack's SPD badge, which he shows the Dino Thunder Rangers, contains the Dekaranger ''terms for his weapons. *This is the first team-up which doesn't involve a past villain returning. *This episode marks the final appearances of Gruumm's bike and Morgana's battle suit. *This episode marks the only time that Cruger morphs alongside the other S.P.D. Rangers. *This is the first team-up episode to only have nine participating Rangers in battle. *According to Greg Aronowitz during RangerStop 2015, his original plans were for Broodwing to use the Dino Gems to create clones of the Dino Thunder Rangers. However, Disney told him to use the time travel dynamic since they were concerned about the audience being confused on whether or not those were the actual team members. Errors *Schools typically do not hold one-year reunions. *The end credits misspell Conner's name as '''Connor'. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:S.P.D. Category:Dino Thunder